SAW: Endless Torture
??? Felix groggily woke up, holding his head. As his eyes adjusted to the dark, a few things became apparent to him, the walls were covered in numbers, his clothes were removed, and his body had been slathered in some kind of gel. Thinking back to the events that led up to this...he realized what was going on. "No...hell no..." As he started to look around even more, a disembodied voice filled the chamber... "Hello Felix...let's play a game." Leena's B&B "This isn't good...Felix is missing and Artie is calling an emergency meeting." Nikki murmured as she, Blaine, Tyler, and Sandy entered the the B&B's living room. Artie was fumbling with wires and cords with the help of Claudia, but looked up at the agents who had just walked in, "Good, you all made it. We have a pressing matter." Sandy raised an eyebrow, "Why am I getting the idea that this 'pressing matter' has to do with Felix vanishing?" Nikki rolled her eyes, "Maybe you being psychic has something to do with it..." Artie shot a glare between them, "You can joke later, Felix is in trouble." He looked back to Claudia and nodded. Turning the TV on, Claudia brought up what appeared to be a Farnsworth display, "Less than an hour ago I started to receive this on my Farnsworth, and with permission of Grumpy Pants over here, I managed to enlarge the picture for us." Artie pulled out a file for the agents, "Last week, I sent Felix here to recover Billy The Puppet from Seattle, and he had yet to check in, that is until his Farnsworth began streaming this." Tyler's face went pale, "Wait...back up, Billy the Puppet...from the SAW? Nope, no, no, no nope, nope." He quickly got up and started to make his way to the exit, "I do NOT do slasher films." Blaine twisted in his seat, "Wait a second...Tyler Lepido, the guy who used The Bride's Katana to destroy a quarter of the Terracotta army and bathed in about 20 gallons of blood is afraid of the SAW franchise?" Tyler glared at him, "Kill Bill is a kung-fu film. SAW is nothing but a slasher gore-fest. Sorry Artie, Krueger still tries to attack me a few times a year. Until he's gone for good, I don't do horror film artifacts. I want to help, honestly I do, but I can't." "That's fine, you can stay and monitor the Farnsworth for any new transmissions. As for the rest of you, about a week ago we got a ping regarding some missing persons cases. Each one showed up dead some time later." Artie threw some pics down in front of the agents. They all averted their eyes. "First case, death by blood loss. He was found wrapped in razor wire. Second, head crushed with incredible force. Third was impaled by several dozen nails. The most recent also died of blood loss, but they seem to have hacked off their own arm." Sandy reached out and flipped the photos over, letting the rest of the agents uncover their eyes. "All ways people died in the films?" Claudia nodded, "We think the artifact is drawing inspiration from them, until it can collect enough to come up with something new." Artie looked somber, "He's a smart kid, but there have been no survivors so far, and it's been almost a week. It's not looking good." Sandy and Tyler noticeably flinched. "We need someone to go out and find him, then get the artifact before it can kill again. Given that all the victims have been alone so far, I've decided you go as a group. Any objections?" A smile curled up around Nikki's face, "Not at all. Gives me an excuse to re-watch the series. Blaine, I'm going to need you to bring McGyver's Swiss Army Knife. We're going to need it. Sandy, fetch a healing artifact. To escape most of Jigsaw's traps, bodily harm is done to the victim. I'll meet you outside the Warehouse in half an hour." As the other agents wandered out, Tyler gave gave his female co-worker a look, "Something is bothering you, isn't it? By now you're already on Netflix." She nodded, "You're right..." She picked up the nail bomb victim, "This one. This one doesn't fit the pattern." Claudia gave her a look, "Nikki, the guy died a horrible and cruel death, fits to me." The HARP consultant shook her head, "No...I know this trap. All of Jigsaw's traps can be escaped, but this wasn't Jigsaw's trap." Artie raised a bushy eyebrow at her, "So there's a deranged psychopath and ''an artifact on the loose?" "No...this is still a SAW trap, but it was from SAW III. That film introduced one of Jigsaw's apprentices, but she failed to understand Jigsaw's philosophy. Whereas his were meant to allow the victims to repent, the appentice's were all inescapable." She pointed to the charred, nail-covered remains, "This chain goes into his jaw bone. All the others were just in his flesh. Even if he somehow was able to remove that chain, the door was welded shut. He was screwed no matter what." A scary silence covered the room as the other realized what she meant, Felix ran the risk of getting into an 'inescapable' trap. "Nikki..." Artie slowly walked towards her, "That stream, did you recognize it?" She nodded, "SAW II, Flammable Jelly Trap. One of the easiest to escape. Felix has good chances Artie...that is, as long as he doesn't get to close to that candle..." ??? ''Hello Felix. I want to play a game. You came here to try to stop me, but in your search to find me, you failed to see the answers right in front of your face. Now I have placed the answer right in front of you, but you don't have forever to find it. You see, you have been injected with a slow acting poison in your veins and the antidote is in that safe across the room from you. The combination is among all the numbers on the walls. Hurry up and program it in, but watch your step. And by the way, that is a flammable substance smeared on your body. So I would be careful with that candle if I were you. Felix looked up at the voice, then to the candle, and then to the hundreds of four digit numbers on the walls. "Well... at least this is interesting..." ---- Almost an hour later, Felix stumbled out of the room. The jelly was some kind of kerosene based lubricant, and was easy to scrape off. As for the candle, being part feline had advantages. The small flame flickering in the middle of the room was more than enough light for his advanced eyesight. He rammed the syringe into his arm and breathed a sigh of relief as he felt the burning in his veins slow and then stop. He took a moment to compose himself, then looked around the room. It seemed like an executive office. Made sense, seeing as he had tracked the artifact to a disused data firm. It seemed to be that the artifact could warp rooms into deathtraps at a whim. Testing this theory, he pulled open the door he had just come through and was faced not with countless digits and a candle, but rows of office cubicles. "Fuck's sake..." he murmured to himself. An artifact that could change the layout of a building would be a pain. Just as he prepared himself for the hunt of a lifetime he heard an unsettling squeaking. From inside one of the cubicles, Billy the Puppet rode out on his tricycle. Not thinking twice, Felix grabbed a coat-rack to beat it with and charged forward. He barely registered pain as a battering ram flew into his side, knocking him straight through a window and into a dark and out-of-place alleyway. Seattle, Washington The vibe coming off the agents one of dead seriousness. On the plane, Nikki had filled them in on not only the plots of the SAW films, but the infamous traps as well. "I can't find any real pattern to the traps," Nikki explained as they left the airport terminal, "They aren't by film or by victim. It's more based on what the artifacts thinks is an appropriate punishment. Felix had spent a week on this case, looking for an answer, and the combinations in the Flammable Jelly Trap is supposed represent that. Unless I can figure out what his routine was, I can't predict the next artifact." She looked to the others, "Sandy, I need you on the phone with the police. No doubt Felix butted heads with them while investigating. If we can find out where he was seen, we can narrow down the search. Blaine, where are you in tracing Felix's Farnsworth?" Blaine looked up from his iPad, "Given that this thing runs on a channel that is untraceable and unhackable, not too well. Now, if Felix had a cellphone on him, then things would be different." She flicked on her Farnsworth for Tyler, "How's the feed doing?" The greyscale image of Tyler shrugged, "Went dark after he injected himself with what I assume to be an antidote. Claudia is already scanning hotels and security footage to assemble a timeline." He looked away as something flickered in the background, "Wait, he's streaming again!" Nikki flipped channels to Felix's Farnsworth and watched.... ??? Felix groggily picked himself up and looked around. He could see the window he fell through far above him. Indeed, most things seemed to be above him at that time. He appeared to be in some kind of silo, roughly the size of a bedroom but several stories tall. Protruding from the walls of the silo were bars and small platforms and at the very top was what looked like a door. He only had a brief time to examine before the voice of Billy emanated from a small radio on the ground nearby. Hello Felix, are you ready for round two? You've made a living out of scaling buildings and taking what isn't yours. You've used your unique talents for nothing except crime. Well now you have a chance to test those skills for a greater reward, your life. The game is simple, using the bars protruding from the walls, make your way to the top and escape. Oh, and try not to fall. Liquid nitrogen s an unpleasant thing to take a bath in. Your time starts now. As if on cue, hatches opened and a small stream of smoking liquid steadily flowed out. Not wasting a second, Felix jumped for the first bar, swung around and landed deftly on a small metal grate, barely big enough to support him. The flow of nitrogen stopped at about an ankle depth, definitely enough to incapacitate an potentially kill him if he fell in. Felix noticed a slight burning on his hands and held them to his face. The skin was starting to redden and blister and he realized with panic that the bar had been coated in some kind of acidic solution. Realizing the other bars were likely also booby trapped, he steeled himself for what was doubtless going to be an extremely painful ordeal and he leaped towards the next set of bars. Seattle "Shit..." Nikki cursed as she watched her feline co-worker struggle up the jungle gym from hell, "That's not in any of the movies. This thing is showing a mind of it's own already. Come on, we're loosing time." Sandy nodded, "Seattle PD remembers Felix kept trying to get pass the crime scene tape, but was always held back. They just assumed he was some kind of nut." Blaine shook his head, "We really need to get him some kind of fake badge...anyway, Claudia sent me a the location of the hotel he was...sharing?" He looked to the other two, "Is there something I'm missing here?" Nikki pressed on out of the airport, "Long story short: Felix used to shack up with guys to steal their goods. Tyler almost fell victim when we were after a pair of glasses. In his defense, Felix used an artifact and Tyler was part lion." Both Sandy and Blaine stared, "Once we find Felix alive, I'll give you the details." As the grabbed a taxi to the hotel, Blaine gave an update, "I cross referenced the hotel with the crime scenes to see if I could pin down where Felix had gone prior. Managed to get some street cam footage." As the tech started to bring it up, Sandy looked over to Nikki, "I can't help but worry that (insert healing artifact here) won't be enough." He then paused and addedd, "You said that Tyler almost fell prey to Felix's charms...how likely is it that the doll will try to punish him for that?" The HARP Agent took a deep breath, "I...I don't know..." ??? Felix swung over the last bar and manged to cling to a small group of wires. Various protrusions jutted from the wall over the last few feet and it was pretty clear this section was meant to be traversed like a climbing wall. Thanking his luck that this part didn't seem acid coated (his hand were already raw and burning red), he deftly made his way to the final platform. He stopped to catch his breath for a second before flipping off the cameras around him. Finally, he turned to the door and turned the handle. Instead of opening, something rather unexpected happened. The steel floor swung downwards like a trapdoor, sending Felix back towards the base of the tower. He barely had time to react before he hit the liquid nitrogen pooled at the bottom. He tried screaming in pain as he felt his body freeze, but that simply allowed it to enter his mouth. In a final desperate attempt, he tried grabbing for a bar or other higher protrusion to cling to, but the sudden movement caused his body to crumble. Felix's life finally faded from him as he shattered into smaller and smaller pieces. ---- There was a brief burst of unimaginable pain over his body. Felix opened his eyes to find that his vision was blurred. He was no longer in the tower, freezing from the inside. Though he could still feel the crystals forming in his body and the agony of his skin shattering. He screamed in pain as he saw a light come towards him. It felt warm, like a fire. As his vision went black again, he felt a hand on his head and a tugging sensation in his chest. Seattle Silence hung over the agents as the feed went dark. Sandy looked at the others his face the palest of them all, as if he'd been hit with a wrecking ball, "He....he's gone." Blaine looked to Nikki, "What do we do now? That was liquid nitrogen...there won't be a body for us to collect." "What we do," Nikki said taking a deep breath, "Is that we take out the son of the bitch who set the puppet onto him." ??? (Not the same one, a different ???) Felix woke up and screamed. Every inch of his burned in agony. It took a few minutes for him to calm down enough to take a look around him. He wasn't in the tower any more. Instead he looked to be inside a large garage of some kind. Perhaps an airplane hangar. There were plywood and corrugated steels walls all around him, topped with barbed wire. It seemed to be some kind of maze. What he noticed most immediately were the mannequins surrounding him. They stood around him in a circle, each wearing a cheap hoodie and worn jeans. "Welcome back, Mr. Grey" The harsh voice of the puppet filled the echoing room. "I'm sure you have many questions, but unfortunately I'm not here to provide answers." Felix bit his tongue. He was about to deliver a tirade of insults and demands at the person, or persons, behind this, but he figured it wouldn't help. "You're currently in a room along with 49 mannequins. One for every person you've stolen from. Each has a name, and one has a bomb. Find the person you stole the most from, and he might give you your salvation. You have ten minutes before it detonates, igniting this very very ''oxygen rich room. Good luck." The voice cut out and Felix bolted for the nearest mannequins. He ripped into their clothing trying to find name tags and hesitated as he read each one. ''Bri Repindata, Rick Palmer, Aden Tayler, Sandy Calacer, Pete Lattimer, Claudia Donovan, Juan Miguel, Tyler Lepido. ''"You sick fuck," he growled to himself. Then he flung himself towards a corridor and entered the maze. Leena's B&B Tyler just sat dejected in the corner. He had been trying to get in contact with Vanessa to see how soon she could get to Seattle. His reasoning was that sure, the others had a healing artifact, but none of them were really trained EMTs. Tyler was about to call her cell when the sound of Felix's last cry had jolt him up to the screen in time to see Felix crumble to pieces. "Claudia," Artie said as he pushed up his glasses, "See if Felix left a next of kin in case." Standing up from the table, he sighed, "I hate this part of the job...may have been a pain at times but he was damn good agent." Claudia nodded and was about to pull up a new window on her computer when the Farnsworth buzzed again. Getting up, Tyler turned the switch on the device on, throwing a new image up on the TV...an aerial view of a maze....and Felix attacking dummies. This got all of their attentions. Artie's eyes went big, "What? I don't get it, we saw him fall into liquid nitrogen..." "No time for that now!" Claudia snipped as she began fiddling with the feed to enhance it, "What matters is that he's still alive." As she did, the Jigsaw message played for them. "Guys..." Claudia called out, "You're gonna wanna see this." As Artie and Tyler got to her computer, she pointed to a few of the dummies that were lying on the ground, "Some how this artifact is able to see into the victim's past." She pointed at a few of the dummies who had their name tags face up. ''Tyler Lepido. Claudia Donavan. Pete Lattimer. Tyler was surprised, "I know that Felix pickpocket me the first time we met...twice, but what did he steal from you Claud?" Artie was already on his Farnsworth, "You two make a list off all the names you see and contact them to see what Felix stole from them. I got to let the others know he's still alive." Seattle While Seattle's Finest were a dead-end, Blaine's hacking of the cameras around between all of the murder sites and Felix's hotel paid off. "I got him last going into an abandoned office space." Blaine said as they sprinted into their rental car, "That was about 36 hours ago. God knows how much he endured..." Between the three of them, Blaine had been the only trying to keep a sense of normality about him. Sandy looked heartbroken and Nikki just looked murderous. "That wasn't a SAW trap." She cussed, "The artifact has given up on it's own films and constructing it's own. What we're dealing with is even more dangerous than Jigsaw's Apprentice's traps. With those we knew what we were getting into. Now though, we're flying blind." The Farnsworth buzzed in Sandy's lap. Opening it, Artie's exasperated face appeared, "He's still alive." Nikki slammed on the breaks as they reached a red light before glaring at the Farnsworth, "He's ALIVE? We saw him crumble to pieces in liquid nitro-" Artie cut her off, "We can ask that question later. Right now he's looking for a bomb in a maze. What has Felix stolen from each of you?" ??? Felix had made his way through the maze, tackling every mannequin he came across. Some had names he recognized, others he didn't. A few more were Warehouse affiliated. His mental clock had reached about nine minutes when he found his target. As he ripped the hoodie off the plastic torso to reveal the mess of wires beneath, the small tag containing the name of his victim caught his eye. He stopped and stared at the name, tears in his eyes. "But this was before...I never took anything from him..." "You did." The gravelly voice of Billy came from a speaker taped to the inside of the clothing. "You took the most important thing of all from him. Because of you, he had his life taken. You stole his future." Felix clenched his fists in anger, tears welling in his eyes. "Why are you torturing me like this? What did I do to you!" The voice chuckled slightly. "It doesn't matter. You've let your emotions distract you once again, and it has been your undoing." Felix's eyes flew open and he grabbed the bomb. Seeing his fiance's name had distracted him just long enough. He barely had time to register the timer hitting zero before the explosion burned the flesh from his bones and boiled him alive. --- Once again Felix's eyes didn't have time to adjust to the murk. His skin still felt as though it was on fire and blood burned with every heartbeat. And again he saw the faint yellow light and a hand upon his brow. Then it went dark again. B&B Tyler glared at Artie, "What did Jigsaw mean 'stole his future'? Felix was a thief and a con artist, not a killer!" "That was when you met him, Consultant Lepido." The three spun to see Mrs. Frederic standing in the doorway, "Let me tell you a story..." Seattle Blaine blinked again, "He died...again?" Sandy slowly started to return to normal, "We...we have to assume that maybe this artifact only kills once the victim gives up, even if they fail to meet the goal." Nikki brought the car to a halt outside the abandoned office building, "No explosion...I'm betting the artifact is twisting space to it's will. Aden is NOT going to like this artifact." Making sure that each one was ready, Nikki & Sandy with their Sabines and Blaine with the Neutralizer shotgun, they entered the building. Despite the 'for lease' sign outside, the inside was dingy and disgusting. "Careful...Jigsaw even made traps to keep the police from interfering. Shame the geezer didn't have us hunting him down...." Nikki said as they entered a long hallway. Blaine took a step forward, but the other HARP Consultant stopped him. "Quadruple Shotgun Hallway." She remarked, pointing up at the ceiling where four double-barreled shotguns hung, "The hall is littered with tripwires." Nikki backed herself and the others up and fired her Sabine into the room. The soundwaves snapped the tripwires, causing a crescendo of gunshots and a mini-sonic boom to go off in the hallway as the guns clattered to the ground. Sandy smiled, "Warehouse: 1, Jigsaw: 0" ??? Felix's skin felt like it was on fire as he woke up again; his body screaming as white-hot daggers had been stabbed into him. Taking several deep breaths, he looked around only to find that he was pinned to a wall by several arrows embedded in his left arm, left hand, legs, and feet. Looking ahead, he saw what looked like a giant crossbow pointing at him. "I see we managed to come around for another game Mr. Grey." The voice chided from the darkness, "You see, some of the times you stole, you resorted to seducing the victim. Now while the number of men you charmed are in the dozens, I'm more interested in the ones you physically seduced. Looking into your past, I've specifically picked out ten, one for each arrow keeping you against the wall. You brought them pleasure, but now they bring you pain. You might want to hurry though...Cupid's next arrow will be quite fatal." Looking at the arrow closest to him, there was a name engraved into it, TYLER. Maybe Still Seattle, I Don't Even Know Anymore "That was the third trap, we must be reaching somewhere he doesn't want us to be." Sandy breathed heavily, having had a rifle miss his head by millimeters. "We must be getting somewhere, we aren't showing on the GPS. I guess we've infiltrated the pocket dimension. That means we're playing his game now, too." "Wait," Blaine held his arm out to stop Nikki and Sandy. "You guys hear that?" The trio stopped for a moment and listened. Sure enough, after a few seconds they detected the muffled sound of someone screaming in pain. "That's got to be him, right!?" Sandy's eyes lit up. "Must be. Judging from the muffling, he's probably in some kind of soundproofed room. That fact we can hear him must mean we're really close." "Well," Nikki stepped forward, "We have two doors to chooses from. One," she pointed down a hall to their left. "It made of wood. Not likely to block much. The other," she directed her attention to a solid steel door with a small glass window. "Now that could block a scream." The group ran towards the door and peered through the glass. Blaine swore at what he could see. Nikki and Sandy let out small whimpers. Felix lay strapped to a gurney propped upright, a large crossbow aimed at his head. There were large wounds all over his arms and legs, and they quickly saw why. At the foot of the death trap lay eight blood-soaked stakes and Felix was in the process of removing another from his left thigh. "FELIX!" Sandy yelled in a panic. The feline agent yanked the stake out of his thigh as he looked up, relief flooding his face. He opened his mouth to say something when the timer hit zero. The strap around his neck yanked tight, slamming his head against the slab. Sandy, Nikki and Blaine looked in horror as his eyes widened, just before the crossbow launched and embedded its final bolt right between his eyes. Sandy let out a scream of terror and rage, and Blaine swore loudly as he slammed into the door, trying to bust it down. The lock finally gave way and the three stumbled into the room just in time to see Felix's body ignite. They all looked on in horror as the flames consumed him, rendering him a pile of ash. Nikki stared in shock at where her coworker's corpse had just been, her eyes red and face white. The pile of ash continued to dwindle away until it was gone. "What the absolute fuck just happened to Felix? Where is he!?" She was answered by a shrill beeping that caused them all to jump in surprise. Blaine pulled out his Farnsworth and opened it. Artie's face filled the screen. "Thank god you three are all right! I panicked as soon as you vanished from the GPS grid and I just needed to be sure you were still alive." He peered at their pale, shocked faces. "What's wrong, you all look like you've seen a corpse...What happened!? Where's Felix?! Did you find him in time?!" The three agents shared a glance. "Artie, Felix is dead. Again." "Again, what do you mean 'again'?" "Well, we've seen him die three times now. Including just now, in front of us. He looked so scared, I know it was him. But then his body caught fire and just vanished. We don't know where he is." At those words, Artie spun back to the camera with a wild look in his eye. "Wait, the body vanished? Was it a flash of fire, or a slow burn to ashes?" "Second one. Then the ashes just dissolved." "Oh thank god!" Artie put a hand to his brow and breathed in relief. "THANK GOD!?" Sandy screamed in indignation, "FELIX IS DEAD ARTIE! HOW IT THAT A GOOD THING?!" "Sorry, sorry, that came out wrong. You'll be happy to hear that Felix isn't dead. Sort of. I mean, he did just die, and he's probably in agonizing pain, but he's alive." "I...I don't understand. If he just died, and we saw that happen, how can he possibly be OK?" "I didn't say OK, I said alive. Look, I think you're dealing with two artifacts here. This psycho is using Billy the Puppet as an instrument of torture, but they're keeping it going with Tomas de Torquemada's Torch." "No-one expects the Spanish Inquisition..." Blaine mumbled to himself. This got glares from Nikki and Sandy. "Sorry, that was bad taste, I know." "So what does the torch do, keep bringing him back to life for more torture?" Sandy inquired. "No, not quite. It ''is ''the perfect tool for the job though. It creates a copy of the victim, the transfers their consciousness into the copy. Once the copy dies, it vanishes and the original body wakes up feeling all of the pain the double just felt while remaining completely unharmed. Felix is still alive somewhere in there, and someone is making him suffer again and again." ??? Felix awoke in the strange room again with phenomenal headache. He tried screaming but found his mouth gagged. "That was too close. It's time to end this game for real now. Can't risk them actually saving you, can we?" Felix turned to the sound of the gravelly voice and saw a figure in a black hooded shirt. He couldn't make out a face through his blurred vision. The figure yanked him up from an office and dragged him across the room to a door. Felix tried to move, but found his legs were too weak. His vision focused enough to see through the open door where he could see an office cubicle. Sitting in the center of the room was a rusty tricycle, and sitting on that saw a macabre white doll. He tried to resist, but the pain of death had left him with little energy. He could only try and yell through the thick cloth as the doll seemed to turn and smile in his direction. His kidnapper had dragged him to the threshold and was about to throw him when they were distracted by a loud bang and crash behind them. The door to the hall behind them had been blown off it's hinges by a powerful force, and the culprit became clear as Nikki, Sandy and Blaine rushed in, Sabines drawn. "Let him go, now!" Sandy shouted at the eerily calm mastermind. Instead of trying to flee or fight, as everyone had expected him to, he simply sighed. "Damn, I guess the game's up. I was really hoping to thin your ranks a little first. Oh well." Before anyone could react, the man (it had definitely been a male voice, Felix could hear him clearly now) pulled out a dagger and plunged it deep into his own chest. He screamed in pain as his body combusted and vanished before them. Felix heard Blaine swear violently as he rushed to his coworker's side. "He must have been a double too. Perfect escape plan." Blaine ripped the gag out of Felix's mouth and let him rest on the floor. "Shit, the artifact!" Sandy started from behind as the group turned to find the doll steadily pedaling away from them. A quick shot from Nikki's Sabine knocked it over, causing the doll to fly off. Hitting the ground, it quickly reverted into a Raggedy Ann. "Huh, I guess the artifact can use any doll then." she said, upending a tub of purple goo over the trike. They averted their eyes as it unleashed a small bonfire of parks, then lay still. Mercy Hospital, Seattle Dr. Calder walked out of Felix's room nodding to the agents, "He should be fine in a week. While the torch kept him alive, he should stay off his feet for a week or two." The agents nodded and went in to check on him. Felix was in his hospital bed, connected to the machines. Nikki walked up to him first, "If you weren't already in enough pain, I'd have half a mind to smack you, tomcat. Don't you EVER go after another horror film artifact without contacting me first, you understand?" Felix sighed, "Fine, fine....but as soon as I'm cleared, I'm going back for that torch." "Actually," Sandy said, trying not to hurt his feelings, "Artie is giving us the case. You're to hand over all your files." "And tell me why I can't go after the artifact that made my life hell this last week?" Felix snapped at them, wincing in pain right after. "Because," Blaine countered, "You're too deeply involved. If you get your hands on the guy, you might do something you'll regret..." Epilouge: Regent Concil "We've read over your case file Consultant Nola, and we're ready to hear your request regarding Agent Draco." Nikki nodded and stood up, "As you can see in my report, I'm worried that there is a potential that Felix could show signs of becoming a version of Jigsaw. A Jigsaw with normal things is one thing, but imagine if an agent had to escape from a trap where an Artifact is involved." The Regents nodded, understanding, "And what course of action do you suggest?" "Three month supervision." she replied, "If he's showing signs of stability, then we can end the monitoring. If not, further steps may be needed." Category:Felix Draco Category:Oto Barry Category:Artie Nielsen Category:Nikki Nola Category:Blaine Biston Category:Tyler Lepido Category:Sandy Calacer Category:Claudia Donovan Category:Affectos